


A Confession To End All Sleepovers

by Garnet107



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angst, Anne is a trans lesbian but i didnt rlly know how to fit it in the story so-, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, did i mention its gay, i think its a one shot, marcanne canon, marcy is bi, ok i did it, ok wait ima go back and fit the trannes into the story, sasha waybright more like boscha gayblight, takes place during Sleepover to end all sleepovers, tbh idk what one shot even means but i think this is it, uh gay, very gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet107/pseuds/Garnet107
Summary: gay gay homosexual gayAnne and Marcy go outside and have hot cocoa afteer being traumatized by ghost worms. Apparently, trauma makes you confess your feelings to the person you've had a crush on since forever but have been too afraid to tell them.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Sprig Plantar/Ivy Sundew (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	A Confession To End All Sleepovers

A light wind blows at Marcy’s hair as she sits on the grass on a cold night. Stars fill the sky and the night is silent besides the breeze flowing gently through the air. Marcy shifts against the tree she’s leaning on and turns around when she hears footsteps against the grass. 

Anne slowly walks up to Marcy’s tree, two cups of hot cocoa in hand. As Marcy meets her eyes, she smiles and sits down next to her. “Hey, Marbles.” She says, handing her the cup of hot cocoa. 

Marcy blushes a bit at her childhood nickname, but takes the mug and sips the hot cocoa. “Thanks. So, excited for tomorrow?” She asks Anne.

Anne nods. “Yeah, if King Andrias really found a way for us to get home, then tomorrow’s gonna be awesome,” she says, smiling. 

Marcy hums happily at Anne’s smile. That dang adorable smile, with her really pretty blue eyes and sweet grin and-

“Tonight is really nice,” Anne interrupts Marcy’s thoughts, looking up at the stars. “like, if I hadn’t been permanently traumatized by ghost worms earlier, tonight would be… perfect.” Her eyes shined lightly and Marcy couldn’t help but just stare into them. 

Anne turns back to Marcy, then giggles a bit. “Hey- Mar Mar, you’ve got some-“ She giggles again and reached towards Marcy’s head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Marcy yelps and turns all kinds of shades of pink, which just makes Anne giggle again. Trying to not die of gay panic, Marcy picks up her mug and sips her hot cocoa again, but burns her tongue and almost drops her mug. “Ow, ow!” She yelps again. Clearly, it hadn’t helped. 

Anne laughs, clearly amused by Marcy’s little yelps. _God, how is she so.. cute?_ Wiping away her tears from laughing, she looks down at Marcy’s hand, which has just been lying on the grass this whole time. She wondered if….

Anne put her hand on top of Marcy’s hand softly, hoping this wasn’t to awkward for her.

Marcy stopped yelling about her hot cocoa, took a second to process what just happened, and then _squeaked_ , face turning even redder. She yanked her hand back and pulled the strings on her hoodie, hiding her blushing face.

Anne panicked, worried she had made Marcy uncomfortable. “Ah- sorry! I didn’t realize that would make you uncomfortable and I wasn’t thinking and-“

“It’s fiiiIIIiIIiIneeEee.” Marcy mumbles though her muffled hoodie, “This is how _all_ friends react to each other holding their hands!” She continued unconvincingly. _OH GOD ANNE HELD MY HAND OH SHIT OH CRAP WHAT DO I DO AAAAAAAA-_

Anne hesitated, not believing what Marcy was obviously lying about. “…You sure, Marce? Like, really; sorry I made you uncomfortable, I just…” _Really like you._ Anne sighed and put her head on her knees, too much of a coward to finish her sentence. She couldn’t risk ruining her and Marcy’s friendship, even if that meant hiding the feelings she’d had for years. 

She had asked Sprig what she should do a few days ago, which Sprig thought was weird considering Anne was the one who got him and Ivy together. But Anne didn’t have someone like herself to help her in this situation. Marcy, Sasha, and her were all ‘queens’ of their own kind. Sasha was the sleepover queen, Marcy was the video game queen, and Anne was the breakup queen. _Breakup_ queen. 

Getting Sprig and Ivy together was one thing; they both obviously liked each other. But Anne had no idea if Marcy liked her back. Like, yes, she knew Marcy was bi; she told Anne that after Anne came out as trans and lesbian to her. But just because she liked girls didn’t mean she liked _Anne._

Anne felt tears start to form in her eyes and stream down her face. She brought up her arms to hide her face from Marcy, not wanting to be a burden. The last thing she wanted was for her to see Anne like this. 

Marcy poked her head out of her hood, and looked at Anne sadly. She sighed and shifted closer to her. “Sorry,” Marcy mumbled, “it was dumb of me to react like that. I just… argh! I really want to tell you something but I just can’t and its so confusing so I just overreact and it’s so dumb and makes no logical sense!” She exclaimed, falling forward and laying down on her stomach. 

Anne picked her head up, wiped away her tears, and smirked a bit. “Really? Something is stumping _you_ of all people?” She flopped down onto the grass next to Marcy, laughing a bit.

Marcy flinched a bit, but settled after a second. “It’s like, more about emotions I guess? It’s just not logical and I don’t understand itttttttttt.” She sighed. 

Anne snapped a finger gun and smiled. “Well that’s something I can probably help with! What is it?”

Marcy hesitated. What if Anne found out she liked her? What if she didn’t want to be friends anymore? _But what if she likes you back?_ A small voice said in the back of Marcy’s head. She wasn’t the best with emotions but… maybe Anne could still help. “I… really like this person. And I just… don’t know what to do. I’ve had crushes before of course, but none of them were this intense…” She trailed off.

_Oh._ That was… not what Anne expected. She gripped the grass nervously. _So she likes someone. Someone else._ Anne felt tears trying to break through again, but held them back. She didn’t want Marcy to know how she really felt since she obviously liked someone else. However much she wanted to be with Marcy, she also wanted her to be happy. “I mean, I would just go for it. Worst case scenario they reject you.” _Then why can’t_ I _just ask her?_

“Says the breakup queen.” Marcy mumbled slyly. 

Anne fake-gasped dramatically and elbowed Marcy. “Mar-mar! I made Sprivy canon, surely I can get you with whoever you like!” She laughed.

“Dasjfshkgadladsjfhj Anne no one says real people are ‘canon’-” Marcy said, trying and failing not to laugh. Once she calmed down from her laughing fit, she said, “I.. I want to tell you who I like. But just promise you won’t hate me, okay?”

Anne nodded slightly, her mind racing. _Who could it be? Why would she want me to not hate her? Is it Sasha? Did Marcy say that because of the Toad Tower fight?_

Marcy took a deep breath. _Just take her advice. She’ll reject you, but at least you can get it off your chest. Here we go._ She could feel herself shaking nervously as she quickly squeaked, “IReallyLikeYouAnne!” Before rolling over in the grass in the opposite direction from her. 

Anne blinks a few times, blushing but confused. “I uh- I think I misheard you Marce. Uhm- what did you say?”

“Argh! I like you, okay? I really like you! You’re just so amazing and compassionate and I know u don’t like me back but I don’t want to make things awkward between us so just- forget about all this, ok?” Marcy rambles, hiding her blushing face in her hood again and facing away from Anne. 

Anne couldn’t process this, like, literally. “You- You like _me?_ I- _You_ like me. Wait, me of all people? You- I- holy shit.” She stammered, face turning red. “I didn’t think- You meant _me?”_

Marcy groaned, “Argh, I know, it’s stupid. Just- forget about it.” She mumbled.

Anne shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. “Wait- Marcy- No it’s not stupid at all I-” Anne took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. “Marbles, look at me.”

Marcy hesitated, but turned back around to face Anne. She was still shaking, still scared of what Anne would think despite everything going surprisingly well so far. She flinched as Anne cupped her cheek in her hand.

Anne smiled sweetly, and finally said those 3 words, that one little phrase, that Marcy had been longing to hear this whole time. “I like you too.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against Marcy’s, melting into their kiss. Everything around them faded out of her mind, and this kiss was the only thing that mattered to her.

Marcy on the other hand, was gay panicking and had thoughts rushing through her head. She could barely process the fact that Anne liked her, let alone was _currently kissing her._ But she decided to not overthink it and to not let the thoughts get to her, as she kissed back, enjoying every second of their kiss. 

After a few more seconds, they pulled apart, staring into each other’s eyes. Silence filled the air, but neither of them really knew what to say anyway. 

They leaned against the tree next to each other, Anne laying her head on Marcy’s shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with Marcy’s as they watched the stars, the cold breeze blowing past them but warmed by each other. 

“Gayasses.” Sasha said, materializing out of nowhere.

Anne fell backwards, startled. “WHAT THE FU-”

* * *

(Image without saturation and png)

**Author's Note:**

> And uhh thats the end! lmao I didn't rlly put enough effort into the drawing aljdhafkfsjhlkj 
> 
> Anyways I hope u guys enjoyed! I rlly liked writing this it was rlly fun and gay :D


End file.
